csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Scott Wilson
Scott Wilson is een Amerikaanse acteur. Hij speelde de rol van Sam Braun, casino eigenaar met criminele connecties en vader van Catherine Willows en opa van Lindsey Willows, in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biografie De in Atlanta geboren Scott werd na de middelbare school bekroond met een basketbal beurs om architectuur te gaan studeren aan de Southern Tech University in Georgia. Wilson lifte in plaats daarvan in een opwelling naar Los Angeles en sloot zich op een dag aan bij een acteur die hij ontmoette in een bar. Die acteur nam hem mee naar verschillende audities. Toevallig mocht hij ook zelf auditie doen, wat hij niet haalde, maar de smaak was te pakken. Naast het hebben van verschillende baantjes, studeerde hij 5 jaar en deed hij ervaring op in verschillende locale producties, zoals "The Importance of Being Earnest". Scott's prille carrière ging als een speer nadat hij werd ontdekt door regisseur Norman Jewison, die hem castte als een moordverdachte in "In the Heat of the Night" naasrt Sidney Portier en oscarwinnar Rod Steiger. Als dat nog niet voldoende was, kreeg Wilson gelijk daarna de co-hoofdrol van moordernaar Richard Hickok in de grimmige en verontrustende film "In Cold Blood", een overtreffende verfilming van Truman Capote's best verkochte roman. Het deed geen pijn dat Wilson een verrassende gelijkenis had met de echte moordenaar. De zwijgzame bescheiden acteur wil liever discreet blijven en laat zijn prestaties liever het woord doen. Wilson woont in Los Angeles samen met zijn vrouw Heavenly, met wie hij al meer dan 40 jaar getrouwd is. Quotes: *''"I'm not a great hunter. But I have fired guns in the past, when I was growing up. But it was part of growing up where I lived. You go out hunting or target practice. They also taught you to respect guns".'' *''"I will say this: the first film that I was on was 'In the Heat of the Nigt', that Norman Jewison directed with Sidney Portier. I'm on the set, and I'm tottaly taking it for granted. Everyone is working for everyone else and pulling for the very best, and it makes everyone better because you feel that effort and concern and appreciation".'' *''"Music can get me through anything".'' *''"I am cursed with the inability to sleep on planes - ever".'' *''"I am a stickler for always having to know what time it is".'' *''"When you arrive to a set and you see the sky all lit up and the sets all lit up, for me, it is very exhilarating and it's a lot of fun. It's really fun to see that and to be a part of it. It's just like going to the circus".'' *''"I learned very early on just how important it is to work with good people. It's important to have a good prop department, and a good director of photography. A lot of people don't understand just how collaborative filmmaking is. Actors often get credit for making a film great, but filmmaking is a total collaboration and everyone should get the credit".'' *''"I love getting into the research for the charachters that I play. You do all that research and then you just give yourself to it and let go and allow it to take you where it wants to go".'' Filmografie Films *In the Heat of the Night (1967) - Harvey Orbest *In Cold Blood (1967) - Dick *Castle Keep (1969) - Cpl. Clearboy *The Gypsy Moths (1969) - Malcolm Webson *The Grissom Gang (1971) - Slim Grissom *The New Centurions (1972) - Gus *Lolly-Madonna XXX (1973) - Thrush *The Great Gatsby (1974) - George Wilson *The Passover Plot (1976) - Judah *The Ninth Configuration (1980) - Capt. Billy Cutshaw *The Right Stuff (1983) - Scott Crossfield *Rok spokojnego slonca (1984) - Norman *On the Line (1984) - Mitch *The Aviator (1985) - Jerry Stiller *Blue City (1986) - Perry Kerch *Malone (1987) - Paul Barlow *Johnny Handsome (1989) - Mikey Chalmette *Young Guns II (1990) - Govenor Lewis Wallace *The Exorcist III (1990) - Dr. Temple *La cruz de Iberia (1990) - Johnson *Femme Fatale (1991) - Dr. Beaumont *Pure Luck (1991) - Frank Grimes *Flesh and Bone (1993) - Elliot *Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Redondo *Tall Tale (1995) - Zeb *Judge Dredd (1995) - Pa Angel *The Grass Harp (1995) - Eugene Fenwick *Dead Man Walking (1995) - Chaplain Farley *Shiloh (1996) - Judd Travers *Our God's Brother (1997) - Adam Chmielowski/Broer Albert *G.I. Jane (1997) - C.O. Salem *Puraido: Unmei no toki (1998) - Prosecutor Joseph B. Keenan *Clay Pigeons (1998) - Sheriff Dan Mooney *Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999) - Judd Travers *South of Heaven, West of Hell (2000) - Clete Monroe *The Way of the Gun (2000) - Hale Chidduck *The Animal (2001) - Burgemeester *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Generaal George C. Marshall *Bark! (2002) - Harold *Coastlines (2002) - Pa Mann *Don't Let Go (2002) - Jimmy Ray Stevens *Monster (2003) - Horton/Last John *The Last Samurai (2003) - Ambassadeur Swanbeck *Junebug (2005) - Eugene *Come Early Morning (2006) - Lowell Fowler *Open Window (2006) - Eddie Delaney *Saving Shiloh (2006) - Judd Travers *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006) - Eugene *The Sensation of Sight (2006) - Tucker *The Heartbreak Kid (2007) - Boo *Big Stan (2007) - Warden Gasque *Bottleworld (2009) - Murray *For Sale by Owner (2009) - Dr. Banks *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) - President Fermont *Dorfman (2011) - Winston Cooke Sr. TV-Series *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Matthew Foreman *The X Files (2000) - Rev. Orison *Karen Sisco (2003) - Homer *Law & Order (2005) - Ben Chaney *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2006) - Sam Braun *Justified (2011) - Frank Reasoner *Enlightened (2011) - Marv *The Walking Dead (2011-2014) - Hershel Greene *Bosch (2014-2015) - Dr. Guyot *Damien (2016) - John Lyons TV-Films *The Tracker (1988) - John 'Red Sack' Stillwell *Jesse (1988) - Sam Maloney *Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story (1993) - Vernon Presley *Soul Survivors (1995) - Bradley Facemeyer *The Jack Bull (1999) - Gouveneur *Guide Season (2002) - Charlie Hurnyak *Five (2011) - Bill Bron IMDB Scott Wilson Categorie:Acteur